This invention relates to a manueverable exercise apparatus which has an upright structure that allows the user to perform both upper and lower body exercise routines while in a generally lying down position. This feature allows for a more comfortable and better upper and lower body workout than provided by more conventional combination exercise devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,472, 5,605,525, 6,273,841, and 6,475,120, which were all issued previously to the inventor, Gary Johnston, demonstrate similar types of exercise devices. However, they do not provide as much maneuverabiltiy as the invention described herewith, and thus do not provide as well of a complete exercise routine.